1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a new data speed switching scheme for a high-speed serial data interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Known wired data interfaces can provide a layered protocol for interconnecting devices and components within mobile systems such as cellular telephones, handheld computers, digital cameras, etc., and allow these devices and components to exchange data at high data rates, at low pin counts and at low energy per transferred bit. Such wired data interfaces can also provide general-purpose features that are applicable for a wide range of component types (e.g. application processors, coprocessors, modems, peripherals) and different types of data traffic (e.g., control messages, bulk data transfer, packetized streaming).
Known wired data interfaces can use different data transmission speed modes, and have switching schemes between both such modes, which may have to be done fast.
By way of example, there exists several known high-speed serial links like PCI Express, Serial ATA and others. Also those standards provide different power modes, but switching between those takes usually a longer amount of time. There is a need to be able to make fast mode transitions, to make efficient power savings between data transmission bursts possible.